witchfandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:Herald of meridian
=2009= Hi Hi, welcome to W.I.T.C.H. Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Matt Olsen page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- HopeHime4 (Talk) 13:54, June 23, 2009 Re: The Oracle Article I kinda figured that the whole "multiple Oracles" thing would cause a problem later on, but I'm okay with anything you want to do to the Oracle article. Anyway, both "Himerish" and "Oracle" redirect to "The Oracle" but do you think it would be better to move the current article to "Himerish" and make "The Oracle" a disambig page? --HopeHime4 20:17, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :Okay, I moved "the Oracle" article over to "Himerish" and tried to find every link to "the Oracle" and redirect it to "Himerish." Also I created a short disambiguation page for "the Oracle" but I only used short, semi-accurate blurbs. Feel free to change it in any way you see fit. I didn't actually change the "Himerish" article, so feel free to edit that also, if you want to. --HopeHime4 03:33, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Rollback Rights I've noticed you've been more active than me on this wiki as of late, so I've decided to grant you rollbacks rights. Now, I know that rollbacks don't really have a great benefit, but more than anything it shows that you are a trusted user. So I know you're not exactly hugely powerful or anything, but it's really more of a symbolic gesture ;). --HopeHime4 03:11, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Re:W.I.T.C.H. and a 1995-2000 live action series? Thanks for the heads up! I've think fixed everything for now, but if I've missed anything feel free to fix it. And if you ever see anything like this again, don't hesitate to rollback/undo the edits, but make sure to leave me a note in case any pages need to be deleted and/or I need to hit someone with the ban hammer! ;) Btw, sorry for not getting back to you about the rollback rights thing. If you still need more info about it or other user access levels, then check out this article on the Help Wikia. Happy Halloween! --HopeHime4 08:01, October 31, 2009 (UTC) =2010= Re:Some Characters' Articles are Confusing.... Yeah, a number of the articles here were imported from Wikipedia, and although it was a great jump-start for the articles, they definitely need some clean up. Wikipedia isn't quite as particular about the articles as we are here. I think the best course of action would be to create separate sections, but that will probably take a lot of work. If only the TV series was true to the comics; it would mean a lot less work for us... --HopeHime4 04:20, March 15, 2010 (UTC) hi do you happen to read the lene kaaberbol w.i.t.c.h. books? i dont know where to find them and therefore unable to write any articles regarding that. by the way i am also from the philippines and proud avid of mooncloud's w.i.t.c.h.-o-holic. Warlockfenris 18:36, May 22, 2010 (UTC) wow which book? hehe anyway do happen to find a dvd of the complete episodes of w.i.t.c.h.? do you have a facebook account? i'll add you up if you want to. tnx for your time Warlockfenris 15:44, May 24, 2010 (UTC) =2011= Re: Yeah, I've been super busy with school and stuff, so I haven't even done any real editing for months (basically since the switch from Monaco. The new layout is, in some ways, kind of demotivational for me lol.) I've been thinking about changing the layout (colors, images, templates, the whole shebang), but I just haven't gotten around to it, so right now it's just the default. We need a new logo, and as for the favicon, well I've been having trouble thinking of what kind of image we would use. A lot of WITCH sites use the Heart as their favicon, so I think that might be a little too over-done, IMO. Anyway, I'm basically stuck in the planning stage for everything at the moment. I don't really have a lot of time to actually work on these kinds of things, so it'll probably be a while before I can get around to actually putting some of these things into action. Any help would be much appreciated! --HopeHime4 04:23, March 3, 2011 (UTC) PS. Oh and regarding the infoboxes, believe it or not, they were actually the default for this wiki, which surprises me since most default infoboxes are vastly different. But in any case, it definitely needs to be changed. We should be trying to move as far away from the default as possible on everything. =2012= Adoption application I noticed w:forum:AR:Adoption request for W.I.T.C.H. Wiki and ListUsers here says you're someone with rollback rights. Besides the founder (who was online yesterday but apparently never edited) you're the only one of rank online recently though I thought you might have input to add there. +Y 05:45, May 21, 2012 (UTC)